Désir de Revendication
by Alsco-chan
Summary: Scott s'était toujours senti proche de Stiles et lorsqu'il fut mordu, il ressentit une énorme attraction pour le jeune hyperactif ; et non pas une attraction amicale, mais bien… sexuelle, amoureuse…


**Voici un Sciles ! Joyeux Noël !**

* * *

 **Désir de Revendication**

Scott s'était toujours senti proche de Stiles. On les disait meilleurs mais parfois, certains entrevoyaient une possibilité d'un plus entre eux… sans pour autant jamais le verbaliser.

Lorsque Scott fut mordu, il ressentit une énorme attraction pour le jeune hyperactif. Et non, pas une attraction amicale, mais bien… sexuelle, amoureuse…

Au tout départ, il était confus, il secouait la tête lorsque l'odeur entêtante de son meilleur ami envahissait ses narines. C'était tellement fort et puissant qu'il ne parvenait à savoir s'il trouvait cela agréable ou non.

Il voyait souvent Derek Hale roder autour de lui, tout autant qu'autour de Stiles. Et si le fait que l'autre loup-garou le surveillait ne le dérangeait pas, il n'appréciait que très peu – pas du tout même – de voir ces yeux clairs sonder et suivre les moindres gestes du fils du shérif. Lorsque le loup de naissance était à proximité, il peinait à se contrôler. Il se surprenait souvent à gronder doucement ainsi qu'à perdre le contrôle de ses yeux et parfois de ses crocs, qui claquaient discrètement dans sa direction, tout comme il se retrouvait souvent à se rapprocher physiquement de Stiles, allant jusqu'à le prendre dans ses bras, passer un bras sur ses épaules.

Et très rapidement, ces gestes devinrent indispensables à sa santé mentale. Inconsciemment, il appréciait de sentir son odeur recouvrir la peau de son meilleur ami. Leurs essences mélangées lui faisaient tourner la tête et, pendant les cours, il lui arrivait de fermer les yeux et de se laisser apaiser et porter par ces effluves.

Aussi, Derek tenta à plusieurs reprises d'entrer en contact avec eux, sans vraiment y parvenir étant donné que Scott faisait tout son possible pour l'éviter, surtout lorsqu'il était avec Stiles. L'idée même que l'autre loup puisse parler et s'approcher de l'humain lui donnait envie de saccager tout ce qui l'entourait.

Scott ne comprenait pas, il était perdu face à ses propres sentiments, ses propres actions et réactions. Il n'était absolument pas d'un naturel violent, il fuyait même les conflits le plus possible et n'était pas du genre jaloux et possessif. Protecteur oui, mais pas les deux autres sentiments qui faisaient rage en lui.

Lorsque quelques jours plus tard, il arriva chez Stiles et sentit l'odeur de l'autre loup dans la chambre de l'humain, ainsi que sur sa peau, il crut perdre la tête et ne put retenir le loup qui prit le contrôle.

Les yeux luisants, les crocs sortis, les griffes aiguisées, il plaqua Stiles contre le mur et grogna sourdement.

— Qu'est-ce que Derek faisait ici ?! Grogna-t-il.

Mais Stiles semblait muet, les yeux écarquillés de crainte, le visage blême, les lèvres sèches, le souffle précipité, ses paumes ouvertes en signe de reddition.

— RÉPONDS ! Hurla Scott tout en cognant son ami un peu plus fort contre le mur.

Un gémissement sortit d'ailleurs des lèvres entrouvertes.

— S-Scott…

— QU'EST. CE. QUE. HALE. FOUTAIT. ICI ?!

À chaque mot, il le corps de Stiles heurtait douloureusement le mur une nouvelle fois. Heureusement, alors que les yeux de l'humain étaient pleins de larmes de terreur, la fenêtre s'ouvrit sur Derek. Cependant, Scott ne le remarqua pas, prit qu'il était dans sa fureur et son attention toute obnubilée par Stiles.

D'un regard calme – bien qu'il était intérieurement paniqué –, il rassura quelque peu l'humain :

— Stiles, fais ce que je te dis : baisse les yeux et découvre ton cou… Mets ta tête en arrière, sur le côté. Voilà.

Voyant que Stiles était prêt à se dégager lorsqu'il vit Scott s'approcher dangereusement de sa carotide, Derek reprit :

— Non, laisse le faire. Il ne va pas te blesser, mais reste le plus calme possible. Découvre ta nuque et… Dis-lui… Qu'il n'y a que son odeur à lui ici, que la mienne n'y est pas.

Il voyait la confusion sur les traits de l'humain, alors qu'il relevait les yeux, tirant un grognement sourd de Scott.

— Baisse les yeux et dis-lui. Aies confiance en moi.

Le jeune homme s'exécuta, sursautant légèrement lorsque les canines de son meilleur ami se posèrent doucement sur sa carotide. Il put entendre la grande inspiration que Scott prit et instantanément, le corps du loup se relâcha, bien qu'il resta transformé et dominé par les instincts primaires.

— Bien, emmène le vers ton lit, Stiles, et allonge le dessus, laisse le te garder contre lui.

De nouveau, l'humain obéit, et une fois installé, parfaitement écrasé sous le corps de Scott il perfora le loup de naissance d'un regard plein de questions.

— Laisse-le se calmer, je vous expliquerai tout après. Pour le moment, sache que sentir ton odeur l'entourer grâce à ta peau, ta chambre et tes draps va l'apaiser, tout comme sentir ton cœur battre contre son torse.

Il fallut près de deux heures pour que Scott reprenne le contrôle de son loup et même là, il resta contre Stiles, laissant même ses paumes encercler possessivement les hanches fines lorsqu'il avisa la présence de Derek dans la pièce. Il grogna d'ailleurs doucement dans sa direction, preuve qu'il n'était pas encore tout à fait lui-même.

Derek fut agréablement surpris en voyant Stiles passer une paume rassurante dans la tignasse bouclée et la laisser finir sa course dans la nuque du loup. La caresse détendit l'enfant de la lune qui aurait pu se mettre à ronronner si la présence de l'intrus ne gâchait pas tout.

— Scott, je ne suis pas là pour te le voler, okay ?! Alors calme-toi, je te le laisse.

L'homme loup fit taire le début de protestation de l'humain d'un regard.

— Scott, il faut que tu saches que, si je vous surveille depuis que tu as été transformé, c'est que j'avais quelques doutes qui se sont avérés. Écoute, les loups-garous ont des… Compagnons d'âme. Ces personnes sont… Tout, pour nous. On ne peut pas supporter qu'un autre l'approche, surtout un loup… Et même une personne pacifique peut devenir d'une extrême brutalité si… Si on sent que l'âme sœur est en danger ou… courtisé par un autre…

Derek vit clairement l'éclair de compréhension dans le regard de Stiles, vite suivie par la surprise, le choc et la peur.

— Je ne comprends pas.

— Ce que Derek essaie de te dire c'est que…. Je suis probablement ton compagnon, Scotty-boy.

À ces mots, Scott releva vivement la tête de la gorge chaude de Stiles. Mais au bout de quelques secondes, la surprise laissa place à du contentement.

— Putain, je me disais bien qu'il y avait forcément une raison à mon agressivité. Je suis soulagé de voir que ce n'est pas parce que je suis devenu un loup…

Stiles eu une moue sceptique et interrogative.

— Le fait que je sois ton compagnon ne te dérange pas ?! Ne te choque pas ?!

— Non… C'est bien… Je suis bien, là.

Stiles eu un tendre sourire alors qu'il fourrageait ses doigts dans les mèches rebelles.

— Rassure-moi cependant, Derek… J'arrêterai bien d'être ainsi un jour ? À agresser n'importe qui s'approchant de Stiles ?

— Une fois que tu l'auras revendiqué, oui.

— Et comment je le revendique ?

— Vous devez coucher ensemble, et tu lui apposeras ta Marque…

Derek retroussa le nez de dégoût en sentent les effluves de pur excitation et désir émaner de Scott.

— Stiles, on doit le faire dès que possible !

— Oh non, je refuse d'assister à cela ! Déclara Derek en sortant de la maison le plus rapidement possible.

Il avait bien vu la lueur d'envie dans les prunelles whiskey tandis que les paumes de Scott passaient sous son maillot.

* * *

Par la suite, il ne fut pas rare de voir Scott s'approcher soudainement de Stiles pour plonger dans sa nuque avant de tout aussi rapidement s'écarter avec un air profondément satisfait.

Une bouffée de l'odeur de son Compagnon recouverte de la sienne suffisait à le détendre. De plus, il profitait souvent de ces rapprochements pour effleurer sa Marque, envoyant des décharges de plaisir dans tout le corps de l'humain, qui frissonnait violemment.

Au départ, les gens du lycée avaient été surpris de la subite relation entre les deux, mais ils s'étaient fait à l'idée assez facilement.


End file.
